Lyons Park
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: HPDM Harry's runaway from the Dursley's and is currently living at a park near by work. He is surprised when he finds someone from school is in the same predicament as he is. A Cee story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay he's the shortest chapter I ever wrote... In my entire life. But owell...

Lyons Park

Chapter 1

Harry had a routine. Every morning, he would wake early and run down to the local gas station and clean up a little. Then he would jog to work and change into his uniform and store his stuff in his locker. Everything important that he owned was kept in that thing, or his backpack. He worked from five to ten every day and stayed to close up and clean up.

You see he had gotten the job before he had run away, so as long as he worked, they would have no reason to call the Dursley's house, the number they had for him. By eleven he was back at 'home', trying to keep warm in the tunnel at the park. He had one blanket, one cloak, that kept him warm and safe from seeing eyes of the police and stray dogs.

He would go to bed hungry almost every night, even though he was able to sneak some food at work, enough to calm his stomach. Saturday and Sunday were the worst day of the week for him. He had those days off work and mostly lived without food all weekend. There was nothing to do. Sometimes he would just sit in the Library for hours, and read. He had finished his school homework so many days before. As far as he knew, nobody knew about his having run away. He answered all his owls back, so there was no reason for suspicion. He just wasn't ready to go back to the wizarding world yet, he couldn't handle all that yet. He knew though, if became to much, one owl and he would be in a warm bed.

He hadn't had a chance to kill Voldemort, as his original summer plan had been, because stupid Snape had it already done on the first day school ended. So instead it had been another summer of beatings and screaming. Thankfully the Dursley's didn't know about his job, so when he decided to run away they couldn't track him down or anything. So this pretty much meant that he was safe there. Safe from his life, and living a nice comfortable muggle life-except wait… he lived in a friggen park.

* * *

It was Sunday. Harry was swinging while the little kids ran around on his bed. The mothers stared at him and he smiled an 'I'm not after your kids' smile back, and looked off into the distance to see rain clouds coming. He had decided he better head to the library when he felt someone watching him. He jumped from the swing, and all the little kids cheered. But he still felt it, turning around he found the eyes.

But he knew the eyes, he would know Draco anywhere. He stood there starring as Draco walked forward. "You look like shit." He said the second he stopped in front of him on the other side of the swing.

"O jeez thanks." Harry glared at him and then noticed something unusual. He arched his eyebrow, "So do you?" he whispered.

It went quiet for a while as they both examined the sky. "You might wanna get home Potter," it's going to rain soon. Draco said shaking a little at the wind.

"Right, I was just about to do that." He said facing in the direction of the library and pointing that way as if to point out that way was his home rather then his sanctuary in the rain.

"I was going that way too." Draco said coolly following after Harry.

"You must be far from home." Harry said after they had walked a few blocks.

"Not really…" he trailed off as they passed yet another park. Harry had past so many parks before he found Lyons Park. None of them gave enough protection. After about fifteen minuets of walking Draco asked again, "Are we getting near your house?"

"Are we getting near yours?"

"Not really…"

Harry stopped suddenly. "Listen, I'm not going home."

"Me either." Draco said quietly.

"No, listen-"

"Harry, listen, I know you don't like me but please…. Can you, help me?" Harry was taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

"I need somewhere to stay, or just something to eat."

Harry took a step back. "I don't have anything to give you."

"But, can you just sneak me something from your house. Just anything…I haven't eaten in four days."

"What are you talking about?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, "Anything?"

I pushed him away, "I can't help you."

"You selfish son of a-"

"Malfoy- I don't have anything to give you." Harry said stressing each word. Draco starred him in the eyes for a minuet before he fell to his knees holding his head between his hands. Harry fell next to him, "I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head, "I just feel so sick. When I saw you today, I thought, 'I'm going to live'.

Harry sighed. "Where are you 'living'?"

"Not far from the park I saw you at, the one next to it."

"That park doesn't have any rain protection."

"I couldn't walk anymore, I'm sleeping on the bench." Harry's heart fell. Not only had Draco not had anything to eat in four days but he slept on the bench. Harry on the other hand, had warmth, and something to eat. His heart fell as he heard Draco sneeze and then rub his hand over his nose.

He stood up and pulled Draco up, dragging him almost the entire way to the Library. They had passed it five minuets ago, Harry's stomach fell again realizing how far he had made Draco walk. They walked into the library and took a far corner chair. Sundays they closed at ten. Maybe Harry should see if he could get a job here instead, they were one of the only places open everyday of the week.

As soon as Draco was sitting at the table, laying back on the squishy chairs, Harry walked off. The first thing he grabbed was the box off tissues at the front desk, and a few pieces of wrapped candy. He grabbed the book he had been reading the day before and sat down at the table. He slid the tissues across the table, "I brought supper." He said unwrapping a piece of the candy and handing it to Draco. He grabbed it slowly and set it in his cheek, obviously savoring the flavor.

Harry slid the rest of the unwrapped candy to Draco, smiling, and opened his book. He was into the anime section of the library, was about half way done with them. Harry glanced over his book to see Draco trying to unwrap another one, but was shaking to hard to even start it. He reached out his hand and Draco dropped it in. "There's a drinking fountain over there." He said dropping it unwrapped in his hand. Harry went back to his book as Draco stood up slowly and walked to the fresh water.

Harry looked back up a few minuets later when he heard Draco plop back into his seat. "What took you so long?"

"Found the bathroom." He said yawning. "What are you reading?"

"Love Hina, it's anime."

"That one ff those picture books?" Harry nodded. "I saw one of those once, and I couldn't figure out how to read it."

"Yea, some girls that came in here, taught me how to read it." He laid the book in front of them and explained how the page was read. "Well it's easy once you get used to it."

"Where did you find those backwards books?"

Harry smiled a little and walked over and picked one out. "Mars?" Draco asked, "the God of War?"

Harry laughed, "Yea." Draco shook his head and started reading.

They had each read three books when the librarian came to kick them out.

"Harry?" she said nicely. "I got you something." She said pulling out

a box from behind the desk. "Well we all did." She said handing it to him and glancing at Draco before handing Harry a plastic bag too. "Why don't you share that box with your friend here." She said smiling at Draco too.

"Oh, this is Draco…" he said glancing down at the box. "What is all this stuff?"

"Just some stuff." She said walking with them to the door. She looked out and screeched running back behind the desk. She grabbed something and ran back to them, shoving an umbrella at them. "Why don't you just borrow this for now, and bring it back now. Whoever's it was they aren't going to miss it right now."

"Uh thanks." He said following Draco out. "Night." He said opening it and handing it and chasing after Draco to shelter him before he stepped into the rain. He grabbed his arm and handed him the umbrella, "Wait here a second." He said running back to the girl to ask for a favor.

It took twice as long as before to get there because Harry was trying to keep both them, the bag, and box safe. Draco tried to stop at his park on the way, but Harry wouldn't let him. He felt like if he let Draco go back, that he might get hurt. Besides Harry hadn't talked to anyone he knew in a long time, and he wasn't about to just let him go.

He shoved Draco into the tunnel first and then jumped in after him. Using the umbrella to block the wind coming in from the side. He ripped open the bag and threw the blanket one of the lady's had made over the half sleeping Draco. He grabbed his cloak out of his back pack and threw it over his shoulders. Draco's eyes twitched thinking his mind was playing a trick before he remembered the notorious cloak.

Draco opened the box slowly and smiled. "Supper." He said handing Draco a piece of peanut butter and jelly. He took a bite of his own as and waited for Draco to take his half. "It's PB&J." Harry said scooting a little forward so Draco didn't have to sit up to take it. Draco shook a little.

Harry looked at him for a while, hoping he was still alive and then dug in his backpack for something. He pulled out a clean pair of socks and slowly took Draco's shoes and socks off, putting the warmer cleaner pair on Draco, who just fell onto Harry's shoulder, feeling like he couldn't keep himself up anymore. In the few weeks he'd been out here, his one trick for feeling comfortable was socks. As long as his feet were dry he wasn't as cold. He could feel Draco's head burning my shoulder, and reached up. He shuddered.

"Do you have a headache?" Harry asked quietly.

"A little one, I'll be fine tomorrow." He whispered shivering.

"It's a long time till tomorrow." Harry said digging in his bag for the Tylenol he had gotton from the lady. He could live with his headache for tonight. "Here." He said handing Draco the pills. Draco shoved them in his mouth and swallowed. Harry tried handing him the half of a sandwich again, taking another bite of his as Draco took his and took a bite of his. They shoved the rest in their mouths quickly and Harry started looking through the box again. "Yes." He said pulling out the roll of toilet paper. No more using leaves, and no more Draco using his hand to wipe his nose.

Harry ripped a piece off and handed it to Draco who blew his nose and waited for direction. "Just throw it off the side, I'll clean them up before work tomorrow."

Draco sniffled and as Harry shoved all the knew things in his backpack and put the backpack up by the umbrella. "W'rk?"

"Yea," Harry nodded, nodding before laying down. It was a million times more cramped with Draco in there too, and Harry was uncomfortable out of his mind with Draco's knees in his stomach "Can you please lay down or something, cause this seriously hurts."

Draco groaned and pulled his legs closer to him. He lay down with his back against Harry and started shaking again. Harry put his arm around him, hoping it would keep him warm. "Go to sleep." He said closing his own eyes. It took a while for the medicine to kick in but as soon as it did Draco's shaking calmed and Harry was able to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay I think this chapter turned out not only longer but much better then the first... I know it took a long time, but iv'e had things on my mind. For those of you in highschool you know what I'm talking about. Right now my hands a freezing cause iv'e been down here writting for so dang long. Ne way here you go.._

**Lyons Park**

**Chapter 2**

It was early the next morning when Harry woke up. He slipped out of the small cramped place and started cleaning up all the tissues under the tunnel. There seemed to be a lot more then he remembered. He shoved some more of the things from last night into the bag and took the things out that he wanted Draco to have when he was gone. He had to leave before Draco got up, and hoped that Draco would get up before the little kids started waking up and the joggers and whatnot.

Work seemed longer that day, maybe it was because in a way, work was normally his way of feeling like he had something that needed him, and something to keep him warm. Work could never be to long, he might be the only person in the history of work who could actually normally say that he liked work. But not today, today it was more like, it was never ending. All he wanted to do was get back to the tunnel and make sure that Draco hadn't died or been attacked by some little punk who thought he owned the park.

He ran out of work later that night, having someone one else close for him, which was a first in the three months that he'd worked there. In fact he even left early, completely shocking everyone. All his friends looked at him like he was mad, worrying that he was sick or something. But he didn't have time to explain, he had to get to the tunnel. He was doing it again, worrying. He didn't have to be worrying about Draco, sure Draco was a lot worse off then even he was but, he could take care of himself.

He was about a block away when he saw the cop car go past him. It slowed down when it passed the park and then before it reached the end of the block it did a u and headed back. Harry walked faster as it parked in front of the park and the officer stepped out of his car. He started running as the older man stepped closer to the blur on the swing. When he got there Draco and the officer were starring daggers at each other. Draco looked over at Harry a second later growling, "See officer, I told you my cousin was coming to pick me up." And then his voice changed as he stepped forward and held out his hand to Harry. "Happy Birthday Gary!" Draco screamed shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug.

Harry took his hand smiling, understanding right away the simplicity of this action. "Thanks, uh man. But we gotta get going, gramps said that if we make it back in ten minuets he'll give us each twenty pounds."

Draco laughed both as his character Gary and himself. "Sweet man." He started running and then stopped suddenly. "Oh wait, was there something that you wanted officer?"

The older man looked bothered by this question but didn't say anything about it, "No." he said shooing us off. We both flew the second the command was giving. First in opposite direction, until Draco stopped, and started following Harry. If they were lucky the old man wouldn't be smart enough to look in the tunnel. They both ran into the gardens and hid behind the big willow, glad to see that he hadn't been smart enough to check.

"I don't think we should head back until it gets dark. If I know my coppers, he's gonna be checking in again for a while now."

"I'm sorry." Draco said and started walking off into the park.

Harry arched his eyebrow and took a final look at the park before jogging after Draco, "What for?"

"Well now some random cops gonna be searching around the park and-"

Harry cut him off, "You were just swinging I don't even understand why he was suspicious." He said looking up at the sky and frowning. The police normally got sick of spying after a day, they have more important things to do then worry about some kids living on the streets. Harry started digging in his bag and pulled out a water bottle. "That was all you were doing right, why _did_ he stop?" he took a swig and when Draco didn't answer, offered him some.

Draco sighed and took the bottle. "I think it's because he passed like six times and I was swinging all day. I was thinking that I should have gotten off, you know, and came out here, but I didn't feel like moving. Call me lazy-"

"I would never call someone who hasn't eaten in blah days, and who is still recovering from, what was it, oh yeah, everything- that they are lazy." Harry said smiling and digging in his bag for the candy bars he had gotten at work and handing one to Draco, who took it smiling to.

"Well, I didn't mean you should actually call me lazy, might have to beat you down if you started talking shit about me." He said taking a bite.

"Beat me down, that's why I left 'home', I'd be a little more then pissed if you tried, besides… your short." Harry said nodding and taking a bite of his candy.

"WTF mate, what's that got to do with anything?" Draco said laughing. They both new they were, sort of, kidding around. Draco really was short when he stood next to Harry. Standing next to each other, they even looked the opposites they were. While Draco was tall, Harry was still a head shorter. Harry had shoes, Draco didn't even have his own socks anymore. Harry had darker skin, eyes, and hair then Draco. The only similar thing about them was their cloths. Both were wearing rather large black t-shirts. Draco was wearing baggy black pants and Harry was wearing overly large jeans. Neither of them looked very clean. Though there hair didn't look to dirty, it looked pretty greasy, neither of them having had a real shower in quite a while.

Harry ignored the question and dropped his wrapper in the garbage, smiling. "Yeah, well what about you?" Draco asked.

"What about me?"

"That bag…"

"Yea, what about it, it's the bag that keeps me, well both us now, alive. It always has whatever I want."

Draco looked kind of upset, but Harry really hadn't meant it to be anything but funny. "Yeah well I'm still-SHIT!" Draco screamed cutting off in mid sentence. Harry looked over just in time to see Draco falling to the ground, grabbing his toe. "Fucking, stone-bench thingy."

Harry, trying not to laugh, corrected him, "Memorial bench."

"When the hell did that even get here, why would there be a bench in the middle of the park?" he said blowing on the toe.

"That bench has been there for something like 34 years."

"Well come on Potter, use your damn Mary Poppins bag and get me something to clean this up." Draco howled. Harry glance at the toe to see what was wrong and spun immediately in the opposite direction at the sight of the blood.

"I don't have anything."

"Well do you at least have something to stop the bleeding?"

"Like what?"

"Oh for Gawds sake, I don't know a sock or something?" Draco said annoyed.

Harry jumped and started digging in his backpack. He practically threw the socks at Draco. Draco tutted and growled. "Okay first of all, these are dirty, and secondly- I was seriously kidding about the sock thing."

"Then what?"

Draco looked at the socks as though considering his options, "Right, these work I guess."

Harry, worried, said. "Hold on, those aren't going to do anything, there's a store about a mile from here lets, okay no-I'll run and get something, stay here… Okay stupid thing to say."

Draco looked at him like he was mad, but Harry, not noticing, just ran off in the direction of the park-and Main Street.

By the time Harry got back, the bleeding had stopped for the most part. Harry fell down on the grass next to Draco and poured the bag out on the ground between them. Taking a deep breath he mumbled and then said, "Let me see the patient."

Draco grimaced, "Yeah, about that, the sock kinda got dried- you know with the blood to my toe."

Harry's stomach twisted, "Well then… oh I know," Harry said grabbing the water bottle out of his bag. "We can make it… not dried." He stuck out his tongue a little, indicating this wasn't something he usually liked to do. He waved Draco's hand away and while Draco sat back, both hands behind him holding him up, he lifted the sock, gently adding water and tugging lightly until the sock came loose. He sighed and threw the sock to the side glad not only that there was not more blood, but also that he hadn't hurt Draco, as far as he knew? Was that even possible? What a stupid question, Draco wasn't invincible… was he?

Harry sighed happily, remembering the pain Draco had been in only minuets ago when he had run into the bench in the first place. "What are you thinking about?" Draco asked as Harry went off into his own world.

"Nothing." Harry said digging through the pile to try and find the disinfectant.

"You know you should seriously consider becoming a healer, that didn't hurt one bit." Draco suggested shyly watching Harry struggle to try and open the bottle.

"There's a bit of a bump in that theory man, as in I can't even look at blood." He said in a rough voice, starting to get angry with the bottle.

Draco grabbed the bottle from his hands, opening it in one try, and handing it back. "I guess you have a good point."

Harry glared at Draco and grabbed at the bottle, pulling it back so forcefully that it spilt all over him. "Besides, this is going to hurt." He said angrily, pouring the medicine on Draco's toe.

Draco's hissed and pulled his foot back. "Shit man, you could have warned me."

"I did."

"You did not."

"Yes- I did, I said that it was going to hurt."

"Well I didn't know that you meant that was going to hurt."

"Well what the hell did you think I meant?"

"You know what, never mind." Draco said annoyed. He leaned forward and grabbed the box of band aide's from the pile. He opened the box and Harry grabbed that away just as forcefully, making two of the band aide's go flying at his face. Draco started laughing as Harry ripped open a band aide.

Harry finished and stood up holding his hand out to help Draco up. Draco didn't take it but instead pushed himself up onto the bench he had run into earlier. Harry rolled his eyes and brushed off his jeans. "What the frick are we going to do until it gets dark?" Harry thought aloud.

"We could go to the library?"

"No, today is story time for the little kids until seven." Harry said leaning forward and shoving the new things in his backpack. "I know, I need to go back to that store and buy a few more essentials, wanna come with?"

"Uh I guess, how is it you even have the money to do this?"

"My boss borrows me some money sometimes, and just takes it out of my pay check, so I have some when I need it."

"Does he know?"

"I think so, I think the entire place knows, but he's a good guy- nice people." He said standing up and throwing the bag over his shoulder.

* * *

The store was busy, being it was when everyone was getting out of work and school. Harry guessed everyone at work knew something was going on with him. Leaving early wasn't his thing at all. People who had homes and families to get home to were even getting out after him. He grabbed a basket and leaded the way through the halls. "If you see anything you think you need, just tell me. I can spare some money, you should go see if they have any shoes for cheap." 

Draco mumbled something and continued to follow Harry quietly. Harry grabbed a small pack of Kleenex and some toilet paper, another toothbrush and a new thing of toothpaste, he had been out for a few days but wasn't able to get any. He grabbed then a small thing of chips for supper and a water bottle. He'd been using his for a month now, washing and refilling it, he figured Draco could do the same, and then he wouldn't have to share his.

"You gonna go check on those shoes." Harry asked Draco as he continued to follow him around the store quietly.

"I don't need any shoes."

"Um, actually you do, if you're planning on getting a job, or not getting kicked out of here." Harry said pushing Draco behind a display as a worker walked past.

Draco's eyes widened. "Didn't think about that." He growled following Harry to the small shoe isle. He looked for the cheapest shoes he could and grabbed them.

"Aren't you gonna make sure they fit?"

"Right…" he said sitting down exhausted. He tried to put them on but they were far to small. He frowned and grabbed the next size. Two sizes later he found a pair that he could fit in and grow into. They were passing the school isle on the way to the checkout when Draco stopped, "Uh."

He considered what he was about to say for such a long time that Harry asked. "Was there something that you wanted?"

"I'll pay you back, eventually, for the shoes, and the water bottle, the band aide, and for," he grabbed a notebook off the shelf and handed it to Harry, "for this." He finished looking away.

"You better-"

"No really I will."

"No, I was going to say that you better grab a pen or something to, I don't think I have one in my 'Poppins' bag."

Draco looked at some prices and grabbed a pencil sale, 5 for 45 cents and a sharpener.

Harry took the sharpener and traded it in for a pair of scissors. "A little more time consuming, but time we have." He said as they walked into the check lane. "What's the notebook for anyway?" Harry asked as the dropped all the things on the counter.

"What's it to you?"

Harry threw up his hands, "Well sorry."

* * *

_**Journal, Dear life,**_

_**I normally give these things names but I don't think you'll last as long as the last. For the sake of names though I'll call you… Life. Life, life has gone down the drain. Everything I've ever known is gone, I have nothing besides the cloths on my back, and I don't even own those because I owe them to Harry, for keeping my dumb ass alive. This fucking you was bought by him for Gawds sake. My life is nothing.**_

_**I really don't know how to handle this. I guess its helpful that Harry is going through the same thing as me, in a way. But I don't know. It's kind of weird, hating and hoping you'll never have to see some person one day, then being glad out of you mind that someone was there. Even if that person is Harry. It's a little weird when I'm in the middle of laughing at something he said, and then I remember who he is.**_

_**I woke up this morning completely lost. All I could remember at first, was where I was. Then other things started to jump at me, like my parents, and school, and then my not having a house, Harry taking me in, Harry giving me something to eat, Harry giving me something to stop the headache I'd had for four days. I also remember him keeping me warm, changing my socks and, well I think-if I remember right that he slept, you know, wrapped around me is the best way to describe it. I don't know what I think about that, but I know that it doesn't bother me as much as it probably should…**_

_**Dangit, this pencil is so dull I cant even read my hand writing, Anyway, today was eventful, just when I had finally figured everything out, some dumb cop started getting on my case. Harry once again stopped anything serious from happening, putting himself and his 'home' in jeopardy. I think he's mad, but not in bad way… Yet another thing I really don't know how to explain…**_

_**You know, even though your inanimate it really feels good to be telling someone or something what I'm feeling. Damn. I hate this shit, if I wasn't so afraid to, I think the best way to fix all this is you know, I owe him my life anyway, it would just be easier, for everyone. But like I said, if I wasn't such a chickenshit.**_

_**By the by, I know my thoughts seemed a little runny, but I haven't written in such a long time that, I have to catch up you know?**_

_**love**_

_**Still living.**_

* * *

_I had really cool script for the journal entry, but no, it didnt work. meh. ne ways Please review. thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

**_O.O this is a good chapter i do belive. Took me forever to write as short as it is, almost forgot to give my cat a shot cause I was writting it. Okay first journal had cool messy guys handwritting script second one had a little nicer, script, cuase youll see why...I wrote this whole thing so slow, deleting entirepages when I thought of a better way to write it, so there shouldnt be to manymistakes, newaynjoi!_**

* * *

**:Lyons Park:**

**Chapter 3 **

_Dear Life,_

_I am tired out of my mind, I don't know what it is for sure but I can't get to sleep at night, and then when I do, something wakes me up. Like I'll feel Harry shiver of a dog howl and it scared me so bad that I smash my head on the tunnel's top. I know it has part to do with being afraid of the dark, but something else is keeping me awake. Maybe it's guilt, for being such a loser, but all I want to do is find a corner to fall asleep and never wake up, you know? You don't, I'm jealous of you, there's someone, me, protecting you at all times, you know your safe and you know you aren't being anything less then help to me, so you can sleep just fine… if you sleep._

_I think it also has a little to do with the fact that, I opened my big mouth about the way we were sleeping at night, you know… in each other's arms, and now we both freeze. I mean, sure we have the blanket and Harry's cloak, but that's not helpful when the wind and rain never stops._

_It's Sunday, I've been staying with Harry for four days now, though I really don't count the first, because I can't really remember any details. I want to leave, I want to just leave and not be a burden anymore. I even think about what I would do, maybe I would steal the Poppins bag when Harry's at work and just run for it. But I'm to tired, to get any further then that. I can't think about where I would go. Sides, it would be a waste if I did because I wouldn't have the money to buy any food and prolly end up in jail or something anyway._

_I should stop writing, I'm on the swings and I think it's somewhere around three in the morning. I just really needed to write…thank gawd for street lamps. Well I better get back, hopefully I can get three hours of sleep before Harry wakes up. He's strict on getting up before the sun..._

_Love,_

_Still living?_

It was three when Draco finally came back into the tunnel. Harry pretended to be asleep as Draco crawled into the small space and sank down with his back into Harry. Draco pulled the blanket out from the under himself and threw it over Harry's feet. Harry wanted to slap the dumb ass, he was going to get sick of he didn't try to keep warm. Why the hell was he being so stubborn?

Harry continued to pretend to sleep, as mad as he was, watching the white haired man through his eyelashes, adding a snore here and there for dramatic affect. When he was sure Draco was sleeping he used the arm he wasn't sleeping on to grab to the blanket from his feet. He gently laid the blanket on Draco. Maybe Draco hasn't been sleeping after all because the second the blanket was touching him he sat up strait hitting his head hard on the top of the tunnel. He hissed and closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself. After a few seconds he looked over at Harry, who was feigning a happy dream.

He lay back down, pulling the covers up a little more. Harry smiled to himself that at least he had left the covers on. But it turned to an immediate from when he heard a small whimper and a sniff. He felt Draco shiver again and then some more sniffling. Draco Malfoy was crying.

Even though this only lasted a few minuets, this kept Harry awake the rest of the night. Had he just been crying because he he'd hit his head, or was there something else? Would he ever trust Harry to tell him what he was thinking?

Damn, the sun, why did have to come out? His back was killing him, he had been so conscious of the way he'd been laying all morning, that he was constantly finding more and more uncomfortable ways to sleep. He sat up as much as he could without hitting his head and scooted his way to the end, trying not to hit Draco on the way. He pulled his cloak over head and walked over to the slide, sitting at the end and laying back, it was a million times more comfortable then the tunnel. If the little sun hadn't been shining in his eyes, he night have been able to fall asleep. He was laying there starring at the birds congregating in the trees for a long time, not wanting to move, wanting to let Draco sleep for a while longer.

He almost peed himself when he felt something hit his foot. He opened his eyes to watch Draco gracefully steady himself, pulling the blanket over his ears. "There you are." Draco said looking at the slide skeptically.

Harry slipped the cloak off his head. "Morning." Harry said so quietly, he wondered if Draco had even been able to hear him.

"Tired?" Draco asked, looking at Harry as though he was mad, after all Harry had slept all night.

"Uh, yea a little." He said standing up and pulling the cloak back over his head. He walked over to the swings and started to swing. Once Draco had tracked Harry down, the moving swing setting him off, he joined him.

They were quiet for a while. Harry could tell that Draco wanted to say something, and he didn't want to say anything that would make him change his mind. It took a while before Draco mumbled, "Ha-Harry, I have to ask you another favor… Do you think you could buy-but something else for me?"

Harry yawned, "Sure, what is it, changed your mind about the shoes?"

"No, it's just this headache…it hurts a little bit more then I want to deal with right now."

Harry glanced over at Draco worriedly, "Are you getting sick?"

"N-no, I just hit my head last night." He said looking away, pulling the blanket further over his eyes.

Harry wasn't taking any, he could tell Draco was trying to cover something up, "Let me see." He said pulling the cloak off his head again and lightly tugging and the blanket over Draco's head.

"It's no big deal," Draco said as Harry pulled the blanket off his head and gasped a little at the bump on his head.

"Holy shit, come on." He said standing quickly and grabbing Draco's wrist.

Harry pulled Draco up so fast, he stumbled and grabbed the swings chains, lowering himself back in. "Not so fast man." He said closing his eyes. Harry didn't let go of Draco's wrist. After a few moments Draco opened his eyes back up and stood up slower.

Harry starred at Draco in shock, the guy really was messed. What was wrong with him, why was he always hurting himself more and more? He continued to stare, thinking about what was happening, until he realized that he was locked eye to eye with the Slytherin. Draco blinked at him a little. Draco had grey eyes?

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked after a few minuets. He said it without taking his eyes away, but the emotion in his eyes changed a little from whatever it had been to confusion.

Harry blinked too, looking away, "What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" he said so quietly Draco couldn't hear. Harry let go of Draco's wrist, and fell lightly to his side. "Let's go." He said walking a little ways.

"Where are we going?"

"The library, I'm calling in a favor, thank gawd they feel like they owe me so many." Harry said. He was very frustrated and walking, stalking, a little bit faster then he meant to. About a block away he remembered his bag and had to run all the way back to get it. He'd given Draco the invisibility cloak to cover up with and ran way past him before he heard a little scream for him to stop. Harry covered them both up in the cloak and they continued to walk, not even half way there Harry burst out, "Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"Huh?"

"About your head."

"I think I passed outor something…" He said looking away.

Holy flippin chips, that's why he'd fallen asleep so easily. Harry felt like an idiot, why hadn't he said anything last night. Obviously it had hurt, a Malfoy didn't cry at nothing. "What is wrong with me?" Harry asked himself out loud.

Draco looked over at him frowning. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm fine…I'm just, so frickin tired." He said stopping suddenly and putting his face in his hands. He closed his eyes and wiped them. Draco stopped to, as Harry sat down on the ground and pulled his legs to his chest. Harry ran his hand through his hair, yawning.

Draco kneeled down next to him, putting his hands on Harry's knees to steady himself. "Why are you so tired?" Draco asked cocking his head, "You got a lot of sleep last night."

"No Draco, no I didn't, I didn't get a single second of it. I was awake all night to make sure you got some sleep, and then when you finally did get some I couldn't." he blurted out.

Draco shook his head, "Why would you do that dummy." He said rolling his eyes and looking at the ground. Harry closed his eyes again. He was sick of talking, he just wanted to get to the library and get some sleep. Draco grabbed him by both shoulders and forced him to the grass. "Umm, Harry…so you were up all night?"

Harry nodded opening his eyes and catching Draco's again. Draco stood up and held his hand out to Harry, "I got shit on you too, so don't even think about using this against me."

Harry laughed taking his hand and standing up. "Oh yea, what do you have on me?" he asked.

"You snore."

Harry laughed again, "I thought you understood me when I said that I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Damn," he said looking away. Draco started walking again, Harry felt a tug on his arm and realized that he Draco hadn't let go yet. Draco stumbled backwards realizing this at the same time, but for some odd reason he didn't let go. He looked at Harry questionably, "Are you coming?" he asked as Harry looked back at him, the same expression on his face.

Harry yawned one more time, "Right, he said as they started walking again.

* * *

_Dear Life,_

_Last night was bad, well more like this morning. When I went back in and finally got some sleep something woke me up and hit my head again, this one hurt more then any of the other times though. I think I passed out or something. I have a really bad headache and I keep getting really dizzy. The worst part is that I went all wimp and started crying, don't think to badly of me please, it hurt, but yea I'm almost positive that Harry heard me._

_Why do I think this, because the stupid ass spent the whole night worrying about me. ALLL NIGHT! Do you know how that makes me feel? It should make me feel good I suppose, but no, because what I think is that all my life I thought he was a self absorbed dummy, but no. He's some rare form of dummy that really does care about everyone and everything._

_And what I think bothers me even more, is that I can't help worrying about him. Right now we're both in a closet in the back of the library. The one where the keep the story time pillows and whatnot. First he got me something for the headache, then we headed for the closet. Both of us practically cried when we lay down on the carpet with the soft pillows and warm blankets. Harry spread all the pillows out evenly on the floor so we both had a little cushy bed, and the second his head hit the pillow he was sleeping. He scared the shit out of me on the way up here. He wouldn't move for anything, and I had to pull him almost the whole way here._

_Yea, did you know that Harry has green eyes? I'm sure you did, you are me... Hmm, I like this pencil, I grabbed it from the front desk, it works so much better… Okay, okay, stop looking at me like that, I admit it, I think he's hot. And the way he talks to me and looks and me and worries about me…_

Draco sighed and shut the notebook, throwing it to the side he glanced at the sleeping Harry. He stuck his tongue out at him, "You win again." He whispered. He lay down next to Harry, facing his back. "Harry?" Draco asked a little louder. "…Harry?"

Harry rolled over and looked at Draco for a second before closing his eyes and mumbling kindly, "Yea?"

"…Never mind." He said. Harry nodded a little his eyes still shut and yawned again before falling back asleep. Draco closed his eyes to, and before he knew it he was sleeping as well.

* * *

**_please review, two words at least, please more. I think its really funny when I have people on the fav list that dont review._**


End file.
